


Shot in the Dark

by mojohwrites



Series: The Armory [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Embedded Images, Gen, Pre-Fireteam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojohwrites/pseuds/mojohwrites
Summary: A trapped Warlock is helped by an unexpected ally.
Series: The Armory [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939147
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Shot in the Dark

# Shot in the Dark

* * *

* * *

## Help sometimes comes from unexpected places.

TYPE: LIVE COMBAT FEED  
PARTIES: Seventeen, approx. [17]. One [1] Guardian-type, Class Warlock, designate Amirrah Taleb [at]; One [1] Guardian-type, Class Hunter, designate Vince Corvo [vc]; One [1] unidentified Fallen, Captain-type; approx. [#] Hive, variable types [Knights, Acolytes, Thralls]  
ASSOCIATIONS: Solarium [Titan]; Fireteam Brave; Corvo, Vince; Taleb, Amirrah; Hive; Fallen; Dusk, House of  
//AUDIO UNAVAILABLE//  
//TRANSCRIPT FOLLOWS.../

[at:01] Vince, they’re forcing me deeper into the Solarium. Where are you? I need backup.

[at:02] Vince! Do you copy?

[static]

[at:03] I’ve found cover, but could use your eye in the sky right about now.

[wire rifle shots]

[at:04] Finally! Is that a new gun?

[combat lasting 12.3 minutes]

[silence]

[at:05] You can come on down, I think we’ve cleared them all.

[at:06] ...Vince?

[vc:01] [static]—irrah? Mira?! Can you hear me?

[at:07] Yes, I hear you. I said you can come down now. Nice shots by the way—cool gun.

[vc:02] Down? What are you talking about? I’m still stuck on the other side of the bridge. Didn’t you hear me?

[at:08] ...No, I didn’t. But then who...?

[silence]

[u.3:01] (translated from Eliksni) Greetings, Lightbearer.

[vc:03] What was that?

[at:09] ...A friend, maybe.

* * *

* * *

_The Queenbreaker, Polemology Ornament_


End file.
